I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stains for coloring concrete, masonry, rock, stone and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tinting process and concentrated, acid-based chemical formulations for such a process that, through a chemical reaction caused after application, enables concrete, masonry, stone, and like materials to be colored to greatly enhance the overall aesthetic appearance of the structure.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete and like materials are produced from the alkaline earth metals. Concrete is produced by mixing calcium hydroxide (slaked lime) with sand, gravel, and water. As the water evaporates, the calcium, hydroxide reacts with the carbon dioxide in the air forming calcium carbonate and the mixture hardens into solid material. The calcium carbonate in the mixture is insoluble in water but reacts readily with most acids.
The vast majority of decorative stains available and commercially known in the prior art have been composed of pigments or stain along with some type of applicable carrier base such as water or solvent. These types of stains are commonly used on masonry, concrete and similar surfaces. For example, an antique effect is established on such surfaces by using suitable colors applied to simulate the qualities and/or overall aesthetic appearance desired. A variation of color tone may be accomplished from applications of pigmented washes. Such latter appearances are common throughout the Mediterranean regions of the world and are now widely imitated architectural coatings. In the aforementioned prior art stain applications, the colors most commonly employed are what is known as earth tones including terra cotta tints and others.
Conventional painting and staining techniques provide a single tone or color over a masonry or like surface. In order to arrive at an antique or washed effect, numerous applications of shaded and/or color pigments are applied until the desired effect is attained. When prior art pigments, pairs, stains, and the like are conventionally applied to an exposed masonry surface, it is difficult to create an appropriate appearance.
For new concrete compositions, the use of an intrinsic color mixed into the cement is known. However, in order to accomplish this, a coloring agent is mixed with the concrete blend. Afterwards, a thorough clean-up of the applicator equipment is necessary, resulting in considerable labor and expense.
Conventional acid based stains have been around for a long time and come in a premixed, ready-to-use format with a limited color range. No known prior art stain is available in the concentrated form I have proposed.
The present stains comprise concentrated hydrochloric acid solutions of blended metallic salts that are chemically reactive with calcium carbonate and other stone-like materials. The stains, in effect, etch and penetrate into the surface of the material being treated as the acid reacts with the calcium carbonate or like surface material in rocks, stones, or cementitious materials. The rate of the chemical reaction and color achieved will depend on the concentration of the acid solution when applied. When all of the acid has been neutralized by reacting with the calcium carbonate in the concrete, the reaction stops, leaving a permanent color embedded in the concrete. The coloration achieved with my stains and process is not a mere surface coating or film.
The end-user controls the desired color by extending the concentrated stain with water. Varying the amount of water added to the concentrate will produce shades, tones, and tint colors from extremely dark to, very light, thus producing a range of natural colors with a decorative appearance. A single application of the present invention produces natural color variations whereas the wet overlaying of several different concentrates produces a wide range of color variation. Allowing the colors to dry independently of each other produces a more defined color separation. The spectrum of colors are remarkably effective in enhancing old concrete sidewalks and buildings without expensive cleaning and restoration; they are equally effective on new concrete. The concentrated acid solution of blended metallic salts and ores allows for optimum cost savings in shipping and storage.
In the best mode, each concentrated solution comprises and plurality of mixtures of concentrated heavy metals in concentrated acidic solution(s), to emulate the four primary colors encountered in color printing theory. Thus portions of the end-users mixture create the colors black, yellow, cyan and magenta in a proportion that results in a desired overall earth-tone color.
Using a mixing vessel formed from high strength material resistant to concentrated or strong solutions of acids, four base concentrates are formulated by reacting the natural minerals in specific ores with a concentrated acid solution. Various other concentrates are produced by the reaction of various metals and/or refined chemicals such as the salts of copper, iron, magnesium, manganese, nickel, vanadium, barium, chromium, etc., using the same method as the fout base concentrate. Each of the concentrates, is stored in individual containers until ready for processing
Previously it was though that use of four base concentrates as a starting point was preferable (i.e., the best lode). Since filing my provisional application I have discovered that a more highly-concentrated product may be mixed, according to my theory, without the base mixture, by concentrating on the colors black, yellow, cyan and magenta. The color-producing blends are formulated using various mixtures of either concentrates and metallic salts. Concentrates in a variety of colors are produced, including, but not limited to: blue/blue green, green/dark green, brown with reddish overtones, amber/buff, aged copper/bronze, mocha/dirk brown, gray green/dark gray, black, red orange/orange brown, etc. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention to be described, hereinafter, in greater detail, a concentrated acid solution of blended metallic salts, chemically reactive with masonry, concrete, and other like materials, is most desirable to the end-user. By having the option of extending the concentrate with water until the choice hue is attained, the applicator controls the desired color. Also, the concentrated solution allows for optimum cost savings during shipping and storage.
Thus a basic object of any invention is to provide highly efficient stains, and an efficient staining methods, for coloring concrete, stone, rock or masonry surfaces.
A related object is to provide highly efficient stains of the character described that are extremely resistant to fading.
Another object is to provide highly efficient stains that produce a variety of earth-tones, and to produce methods of making or mixing such stains.
Another important object is to provide a stain that chemically reacts with the treated material to provide a tougher exterior.
A basic object is to tint stone and masonry structures and to provide an aesthetically desirable spectrum of shade, tone, and tint color.
Another object is to provide concentrated stains that require less volume in storage and in shipping than prior art stains.
A further object is to provide a reliable tinting system that is not a mere surface coating or film that can be easily removed or marred.
Yet another object is to provide stain that will not peel or flake over a period of time.
A related object is to provide stains of the character described that are highly wear resistant.
An important object is to provide a number of stain formulations of the character described that will yield a wide variety of desirable colors and tints.
A related object is to formulate concentrated stains in a way that allows them to interact with each other to greatly expand the available color spectrum, allowing greater creative freedom than the prior art. It is a feature of this invention that coloring agents are formed from specific mixtures of heavy metals and acids to promote coloration in the four colors regions of yellow, black, magenta and cyan.
A further object is to provide concentrated stains that allow reconstitution with any potable water source.
A further object is to provide a concentrated stain that allows reconstitution with distilled or filtered water to more precisely control the resultant color.
Another important object is to provide a stain that is adaptable to a wide variety of concrete, stone and masonry surfaces.
Yet another object is to provide stain products of the character described that may be applied through a variety of different methods of application to suit the needs of the user.
A related object is to provide a stain with a reaction that varies depending on different properties of different concrete, stone and masonry surfaces to provide unique color variations.
Another object is to provide a number of stain formulations with an adjustable concentrate-to-stain ratio of from 1:1 to 1:60 to provide a stain that is adjustable to the different properties of different concrete, stone and masonry surfaces to produce the desired color.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention, along with features of novelty appuntenant thereto, will appear or become apparent in the course of the following descriptive sections.